


Fluff in the Fabric Store

by Icce_Berry



Category: Fruits Basket, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, not much else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icce_Berry/pseuds/Icce_Berry
Summary: Victor and Yuri are looking for skating costumes, and end up at Ayame's shop. Flirting ensues———Wow this is cringy, but I’m keeping it here out of sentimentality





	Fluff in the Fabric Store

The tinkling of the sound of the shop door opening caught Ayame's attention from behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the shop of your dreams, where anything and everything you want to wear can be worn!" He spun around from inspecting a dress, flinging his arms out extravagantly, to see a two men, a tall man with hair quite like himself, and a shorter man half hiding behind him.

"Di-did we have to come here, Victor?" The shorter man whispered, looking up at the other nervously.

"Yuri! Of _course_! The _handsome_ man here," he turned to wink at Ayame, "advertised the shop of our dreams, and as you feature in most of my dreams, there's no way I could have come without you!" Yuri blushed and Victor bent down to lightly kiss his reddening cheek. "Besides, we need matching outfits now."

"May I ask; outfits for what?" Ayame leaned on his elbows on the counter, looking up at the taller man through his eyelashes.

"Mainly ice skating, but I've done _quite_ a few other things while wearing previous costumes," he laughed, and his companion's blush only intensified.

Ayame laughed and stepped around the counter, "You have no idea how much we hear that, I'm Ayame Sohma, shopkeeper here." He bowed politely.

"I am Victor Nikiforov, previous world champion male ice skater, and this is Yuri Katsuki, current male ice skater in _second_ place, and my gorgeous student." He bowed smoothly, and Yuri did the same, but slightly more anxiously and quickly.

"Oh yes I think we might have seen you on TV, you lost to a 15 year old, yes?"  
Victor shook his head sadly, "Don't _remind_ me! It's _such_ an embarrassment for me!" He placed a hand on his forehead dramatically.

"Come, follow me, I'll show you some samples we have out the back." Ayame laughed and beckoned them though a door from behind the counter, disappearing into a sea of costumes.

Victor looked down at his Yuri, so worried. "Darling," he whispered softly, leaning down to lightly kiss the smooth black hair below him, "You do know I'm just kidding." Yuri nodded and looked up at Victor with big eyes. He leaned down again, and kissed the boy on his pale forehead. "Enjoy yourself, and show a little... eros." Yuri snorted and Victor winked at him "You're so much better with your eros than you used to be sweetie, but it's okay to flaunt it outside of the rink."

"Hey! I don't _just_ show eros while skating!"

Victor laughed and stepped away, moving towards the door. He pushed it open and turned back to look at Yuri, smirking, "Prove it..." And he disappeared through the door, Yuri running after him after a moment.

As soon as the door shut behind Yuri, he was almost knocked out by a fist holding a coat hanger flying towards his face. "Wouldn't he just look _gorgeous_ in this one?"

Ayame moved away, rummaging at the back of a wardrobe. Yuri rubbed his nose and looked over at his coach, holding a nurse costume up against himself and admiring it in a mirror, twisting to see it at different angles.

"Ayame- _chan_ , would you mind measuring me for one of these?"

"Of _course_ sweetie."

Yuri moved to tap Victor on the shoulder, and he used his best glare. "Why would we need one of those?! You can't skate in _that_!?"

Victor ignored his glare, leaning in so that Yuri could feel his breath on his face. "Oh not for skating, my dear."

Yuri blushed and watched as Victor swept over to the shopkeeper to discuss costumes.

"So, you must tell me what sort of things you wear on the ice." Ayame said, wrapping his tape measure around one of Victor's strong upper arms.

"Oh it changes a lot, but all tight fitting and easy to move in."

"I can imagine that being quite _pleasant_ for your audience." Ayame smiled, making sure to take his time adjusting the tape measure as much as possible, running the back of his hand over the strong muscles.

"Ah yes we give them _quite_ a show."

"Wonderful!" The shopkeeper ran his hand over the skin to Victor's forearm, "I've always watching the women's skating, but if I'd had known the men looked like _this_ , well! I think I would have watched every second."

"But on the ice you have to share me with everyone watching! Here you get me to yourself."

"And I intend to make use of it." And Ayame winked.

Victor laughed and looked over at Yuri, who looked gobsmacked.

He smirked, "Is there anything my Yuri-kun can do to help you, _Aya-chan_?"

"No I think I'm okay with the measuring, thanks!" Ayame drew away for a second, done with the arms.

"What about, everything apart from the measuring?" He looked up at Ayame with big innocent eyes.

"Aren't you the maid, Victor-Kun?" Ayame leant down and sunk onto his knees, sliding his tape measure around the strong abs in front of him.

"Well yes, I suppose I am!" Victor smirked at Yuri again, who had his eyes fixed on Victor's body, and a blush was on his face. "So what would you like me to do?"

Ayame smiled and and felt the muscles in front of him with a free hand through the thin shirt material. "I can think of many things, but none for this time of day."

He was bending down further to measure around the ice skater's hips when two soft hands reached down to hold his face.

"Your hair, I hadn't noticed. It's exactly how mine used to be." Victor muttered.  
Ayame laughed, "Really? Do I pull it off better than you?"

"Yuri! We need an impartial judge! Who's pulls off the long hair better?"

Yuri dragged his eyes away from Victor's abs to Ayame's hair, and he remembered the conversation about eros. On the ice, he could make everyone jealous that he had Victor and nobody else. But to wind up Victor, he would have to use different tactics. He wouldn't make his audience want Victor, oh no, they would want him.  
"Oh there's no doubt about it! Definitely Ayame-senpai! Yours dear was never close."

He kissed his hand and blew it towards Victor. Victor grinned and pretended to catch the kiss, pressing it against his lips. Then, he stuck his tongue out.

"Why thank you, darling." Ayame flicked a long piece of hair over his shoulder.  
Victor clutched a hand to his heart dramatically, "Do our rings mean nothing to you Yuri-kun? What would cause you to betray me like this?!"

"Must be my... eros." Ayame winked up at Victor, "I remember the Grand Prix Final."

And both Yuri and Victor blushed slightly at that, they definitely remembered it too.  
"It's usually my brother who's known as the prince, but..." Ayame pulled a large hand from the side of his face, turned it over and kissed it gently. "It's an honour to meet you."

Victor grinned at Yuri, and blew a kiss back at him, which the shorter man caught, closing his eyes, and placing it on his own lips.

"An honour to meet you too, little Iris." He said, looking back down at those light yellow eyes.

He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through photos, finding one and showing Ayame, who stood up and put down the tape measure.

"Oh my goodness... Is that you... And...?"

Victor nodded, and tilted the phone so Yuri couldn't see.

"You'd like Chris, he's a dear friend to me. Definitely my favourite _off the ice_ , of all the Grand Prix Finalists, if you know what I mean."

Yuri gave him a death stare for multiple reasons, "Even Yurio?!"

Victor shook his head sadly, "A Russian tiger inside and out." And the death stare was on him again.

This was payback, but Yuri hadn't lost yet.

"On the subject of Yurio, Ayame-senpai, how do these look on me?" He asked, gesturing to the cat ears he had placed on his head.

The long haired man spun around, and gasped, his arms flying upwards in delight. "Wonderful, Yuri-chan! Have you seen the outfit that goes with it?" He dived into a pile of costumes to find it.

"And I suppose that makes you the kitty then." Victor chuckled, moving closer to inspect the ears.

"Meow?" Yuri replied, blushing.

"Okay I'm getting them for you, nothing can change my mind." Victor turned to the hidden form of Ayame, concealed by thousands of garments, "How are you doing finding that outfit, Ayame- _chan_?"

"I'm certain it was just... here!" He stuck his arm holding it out of the pile like a trophy.

Yuri took it and held it up against him, embarrassment beating eros. What would his family think?! What would Yurio think?!

"Sold! To the gorgeous kitty with the red cheeks. My dear Ayame, could we buy this and order the maid one please?"

"Certainly, Vic-kun! Follow me to the desk please!" Ayame threw up his arms and pushed open the door, disappearing.

"Now why would we need a cat outfit too?"

Victor just winked at that, "Well done with your eros sweetie, you make me proud." And he walked out to pay.

Yuri ran after him again, seeing his coach ahead of him, and launched himself upwards, hugging him koala style, and kissed his love on the lips.

Victor kissed back then pulled away, swiftly kissing Yuri on the forehead, then turned to Ayame.

"We will definitely return when we know the theme and routine to have a look at skating costumes."

"Wonderful! And your maid costume will be all made by then I'm sure."

"Thank you, _Aya-chan_." Victor said, bowing and taking the plastic bag, handing the shopkeeper the correct notes. 

"Thank you!" Yuri clambered down from his koala position and bowed.

Ayame bowed and winked at Yuri "Enjoy that costume. I look forward to seeing you both soon!" He exclaimed, listening to the tinkling of the bell over the door as the two men left.

He turned back to the dress he was looking at earlier, and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> None of are really in character, mostly Ayame, so sorry! I'll try to add more :D


End file.
